


He'll Never Love You

by orphan_account



Series: Femme Reylo [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crying, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Homophobic Language, Inspired by Music, Internalized Homophobia, Marijuana, Mental Health Issues, Musicians, Social Anxiety, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rey is a new up and coming musician with a strong LGBT following and Kira chooses her for the opening act of her new tour.





	1. This Side of Paradise

Kira Ren never knew why she actually had fans, she wasn’t particularly attractive and she was always sure that her music was subpar at best. But her fans were obsessed with her in a way that was almost uncomfortable to a point. They shipped her with every boy that she had in a music video and theorized who she was dating next, and while that part didn’t bother her, she was kind of annoyed when people assumed that she actually liked the guys that she dated. 

The first time Kira heard of Rey was from one of her managers. Kira was about to go on tour for an upcoming album and she needed to have an opening act. Bazine, her second manager, had offered up the idea of approaching Rey. She was an upcoming queer artist that had garnered fans in the queer community really fast, and apparently a lot of Kira’s fans were also fans of Rey as well. 

So, a meeting was set up between the two of them. Kira hadn’t had time to do much research on her, she was doing interviews and awkward photoshoots and she just wanted to go home and rest. But she had seen some photos of Rey. 

_ Good to know that this girl is already ten times more attractive than I am.  _ Rey was more confident, she dressed in this way that was masculine but also femme at the same time that Kira didn’t really understand. It was sort of confusing but she made it work. She didn’t expect her to be more attractive than she was in pictures, but she was. Rey was wearing a loose tropical looking t shirt and pink pants. 

She knew that this was just getting to know her, deciding if she would be a good opening act or not, but there some sort of vague sense of dread in her stomach when she saw Kira. “Kira? Hi, I’m Rey.” Kira got up to shake her hand and nearly spilled her milkshake on herself. 

“Kira.” Kira said, “but you already knew that.” Rey laughed and it was light and cute and Kira wasn’t exactly sure what to do with herself at that point in time. “It’s nice to meet you.” Rey was one of those girls who was bubbly and cute but not overly annoying and patronizing. The two of them sat down and Kira asked her if she wanted to order something but she said no, the restaurant didn’t have any vegan options. Shit. 

She wished someone would’ve told her that. 

***

 

Rey had prepared for this meeting for a whole week after it was announced. Rey was one of the people that overthought everything that she did, and that had helped her so far. Kira Ren was a well known alternative singer everywhere, she’d made her name when she was in highschool and had been around since. 

Rey hadn’t really known what to do with herself, but she didn’t really have to do anything. “So, you wanted to interview me for opening act.” 

“Yeah,” Kira said, “to be honest, I haven’t had the time to really listen to your music but I’ve watched your interviews. I think I already made a decision.” Rey raised an eyebrow. She was good at keeping her cool at this point. “I can get a contract sent to you tomorrow if you’d like to sign on.” 

“That would be amazing,” Rey said, “hopefully you’ll get to listen to my music.” She wasn’t exactly sure how to read Kira’s expressions. She had this sort of charismatic smirk about her but she was fidgety as well. Was she nervous?

***

Sometimes, Kira didn’t know how she was able to function, but she guessed that it was the amount of alone time she had to make up for the time she had to spend around other people. She spent this time to actually look into Rey’s music. The first song, the song that was currently the most popular on Rey’s vevo, was Girls Like Girls. The title sounded familiar, but she’d never actually heard the song before. It wasn’t much of a stretch to say that Kira had been missing out. She had a sound that was undeniably in the same genre that Kira was in. But her voice was softer. She had this tone that Kira had never heard before, but she knew how to use her voice. 

There was nothing that Kira liked more than talented artists. She directed the music video too. One music video turned into two, Cliffs Edge being the second and more sexual of the two songs. She felt a little uncomfortable during some of it, but she couldn’t deny the fact that she liked the song. Something about it made Kira want to get to know Rey more. Kira called up Phasma. 

“Has the contract been drawn up yet?”

“How the fuck should I know?” She asked. 

“You’re fucking Rose aren’t you? She draws up the contracts.” 

“Doesn’t mean I know what she’s doing all the time.” 

“Put Rose on the phone.” 

“The contract was sent to her.” 

“Thanks, bye.” Kira sat back in her bed. The next call she had to make, she was dreading. The call that was going to come up about her boyfriend. She didn’t want to hear it, or hear anything from Snoke about needing to be out in public. She went back to watching more of Rey’s music videos. That was a better way to spend her time anyway. 


	2. Rich Youth

Getting ready for tour and shooting a music video proved to be insane to say the least, but what usually stressed most people out was actually fun to Rey. She usually only slept for about four hours around this time, but that was okay. She had coffee and other shit to keep her busy. Between all of the other things going on, she spent some of her off time with Kira. 

The girl was really different from the persona that she gave off to the public, that of the heartbreaker, the girl who didn’t really care about what she said or who she offended. Kira was more reserved, unsure of herself, and definitely didn’t know how to handle herself around Rey. 

Rey kind of did that to girls in general though. She often found that being a confident lesbian could tempt almost anyone. She liked Kira though, despite the nervousness and awkward pauses in conversation. It was a refresher over everything else that was happening. 

“We need a girl,” Finn said, “Paige got sick.”

“No,” Rey said. “How sick?” 

“She’s been throwing up all night, says she has the flu.” 

“Damn, well tell her that I’m sorry that she won’t be able to film. We’ll compensate her for the work that she did do though,” 

Finn nodded, “Of course. We still need a girl though.” Rey told him that she knew that and that she had to think for a second. He left the trailer to go take care of things outside. That’s when Rey had a really stupid idea. When they’d started to get ready for tour, Kira had given her her phone number so she could stay in touch with her. Rey called her up. It took four rings before Rey finally got to her.

“Hey,” 

“Hey.” Kira said, “what’s up?” It sounded loud wherever Kira was.

“Is this a bad time?” Rey asked. 

“No, it really isn’t. I’m at a club.” 

“It’s only eleven o’clock.” 

“Didn’t say I wanted to be here. What do you need?” 

“I need a favor.” 

***

When Rey explained what she needed, Kira wasn’t sure that she wanted to do it. There was a reason that she didn’t appear in music videos. But Rey sounded like she was really stuck in a bind so she agreed to do it. She didn’t need to be compensated for it either. 

When Kira came to the set, she wasn’t sure what to expect. She knew that Rey had an eye for color and setting, but she didn’t expect it to be as aesthetically pleasing as it was. “I am so sorry that you’re coming in last minute.” Rey said, “but thank you so much because I really appreciate it.” 

“As long as I don’t have to wear something skimpy.” 

“Yeah you won’t. Don’t worry.”

“So what am I gonna do?” She fidgeted awkwardly in her spot. 

“Okay so first you’re going to wardrobe and makeup and then you’re going to run through choreography with me. Don’t worry about it it’s really not a lot. You’re basically going to be walking around and I’m going to be chasing you. That sounded creepy but I swear it’s not. I promise.” Kira nodded, still unsure of what she was supposed to do. But she trusted Rey, despite having only known her for a month at this point. “Good.” She said, “let’s go.” 

***

Rey wasn’t sure how she got things done so quickly, all she knew is that she had had four black teas and she was ready to fight someone if she needed to. The last few hours of daylight they had were spent on going through choreography and practicing with Kira. 

She struggled a little at first with getting everything down but she got it eventually. The night was spent filming the music video. The whole premise of the video was a night on the town and Rey would find a girl she liked (Kira) and follow her around, essentially acting like a fuckboy, but better and less creepy. Kira would like it and then Rey would leave. It was a simple enough concept but if fit with the song in this nice way that Rey really liked. 

_ I overcommunicate and feel too much.  _ The lyrics weren’t necessarily sensual, but their movements and the beat was. Rey was so close to her. She couldn’t help but remember the times that she’d been this close to other girls.  _ I dream about that casual touch.  _ At certain points, Rey was whispering in her ear. Kira was actually better at acting than she claimed to be. 

When the music video was done filming everyone decided to take a break for today. “Thank you for filming with me.” Rey told the girl. 

“No problem,” Kira said. “To be honest I'm kind of surprised that you wanted me to be your girl in the music video.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just that the girls in your music videos are usually attractive.”

“You’re attractive.” Rey said immediately. 

“ _ Sure _ .”

“I’m serious.” She said. “And you were amazing. You got everything down really quickly and saved my ass.” 

“I just hope I don't ruin it for you.”

“Don’t put yourself down like that.”

“Do you have a ride home? It's late.”

“No,” Kira said. 

“Then you can just stay with me in my trailer for the night.”

“Are you sure?”

“I can take the couch.”

“No, if I'm staying in your trailer, I'm taking the couch. But thank you.”

***

**Feelings [Official Video]**

 

**Comments**

 

**_gay_aesthetic_ **

 

_ Uuuuh holy shit im dying _

 

**_karen m._ **

 

_ Is that KIRA OMG  _

 

**_angelx_ **

 

_ Thats kira holy shit im lIVING  _

 

**_Anne_ **

 

_ No one gives a shit about kira this song is a bop _

 

**_Lesbian JesUs StrIkEs AGain_ **

 

_ Omg omg omg omg okay I ship it someone give me a fic _

 

**_Anne_ **

 

_ + _ **_Lesbian JesUs StrIkEs AGain_ ** _ dont ship actual people that's gross _

 

**_gucci_gang5000times_ **

 

_ Check out my channel! I did a cover _

  
  


**_Halsey Stan_ **

 

_ Ummm do you think they’re lowkey dating bc… they’d have amazing children _

 

**_ReyY_ **

 

_ + _ **_Halsey Stan_ ** _ Sadly Kira has a boyfriend, and why is no one checking the desc? They're going on tour!!! Imma have to listen to Kira’s music _


	3. xx

Rey was someone who knew what she wanted and when she wanted it, Kira was not that. The first time that Rey got this message was when they ordered drinks from Starbucks, and Kira took five minutes to decide what she wanted. She was shaky in private, not knowing what she wanted to do or say, or even really how to behave. Rey tried her best to be as sympathetic to that as she could possibly be. 

Sometimes, though, she wondered how the girl got to this place. Whenever she had gone to her performances when she was in high school, the girl always seemed so confident. It was like she was putting on a persona. The both of them were getting their makeup done to an interview together and Kira kept looking at Rey, taking sneaking glimpses at the girl and watching as she waited patiently for her makeup to be done. 

Rey had done a few shoots with modeling, so this wasn’t really nerve wracking to her. Kira didn’t look like she was having a good time. “You okay?” Rey asked. 

“Yeah,” She said. “I don’t really like doing this stuff, you know?” 

“It’ll be fine. We can go get something to eat after this if you want.” 

“Yeah.” Rey and Kira were given a place to sit. “You’re oddly calm for this being your first time,” 

“We’re just having a conversation with people. That’s all it is.” Kira nodded, and the camera started rolling. They were asked ten questions, each from a set of their fans. The questions were relatively easy, how did the two of them meet, of course there was a question if the two of them were dating. Rey laughed and said, “I wish. She’s hot, I’d date her.”

“Sadly, I’m straight.” Rey looked back toward her, in a joking way and then said, 

“Are you sure about that?” She wasn’t sure what face that Kira made, she made a note to go back and watch that again when the interview came out. They laughed and answered some more questions before the last question was asked. 

“Would the two of you cover Born This Way by Lady Gaga?” The interviewer asked. 

“Uh, well we don’t have any instruments so should we just do it acapella?”

“We actually have a guitar.” They handed the guitar over to Kira, and at that she seemed calmer. 

“Thanks.” So the both of them sang it. Kira seemed to know the chords well enough and Rey started singing. Kira backed her up where she could. There was something wrapped up in the experience of singing with Kira that Rey couldn’t explain. That was when she saw that confidence that she saw when she used to watch her perform on stage, and their eyes stayed locked on each other. There was some sort of sexual energy that Rey felt between the both of them. 

She might’ve just been imagining it. 

***

**_Rey and Kira Answer Ten Questions From Fans_ **

 

**_LESBIANS UNITE_ **

 

_ Holy shit queerbait galore _

**_Rey and Kira Sitting In A Tree_ **

 

_ I swear there better be gifs of the eyefucking going on in this video when I log into tumblr _

 

**_Anne D._ **

 

_ I think it’s really gross that y’all are out here shippin real people, seriously get a life.  _

 

**_Rey Sit On Me_ **

 

_ 3:06 When you fall in love with a straight girl ….  _

_ *** _

 

Kira and Rey had become friends quickly getting ready for tour. Each day was hard, practicing, getting lights and acoustics just right. Rey seemed oddly involved in the decisions for the opening set, but Kira admired it.

She seemed to know what she was doing, and was driven in a way that Kira had to admire. The two of them were resting in Rey’s hotel room together. Rey had popped a bottle of champagne but she hadn’t started drinking until Kira had taken up on her offer to drink with her. 

The both of them were silent for a few minutes as they downed their first bottle. “So,” Rey said. “I know you’re not on social media a lot.” 

“Oh god, what’s happened.” 

“I’m getting tagged in a shit ton of fanart on Instagram.” Rey took a sip of her champagne. Instead of passing her phone to Kira like a normal person, Rey decided that the best thing to do would be to sit in Kira’s lap. Kira tried her best not to be self conscious or blush, but she was failing miserably. Rey let her look over her shoulder at one of the pictures that Rey had been tagged in. 

“Wow, that person actually made me look attractive.” 

“Oh, fuck you. Don’t say that. You’re perfect.” Kira rolled her eyes at that. She knew that was a lie. “Come on, seriously Kira. You’re really hot.” 

“Flattery doesn’t get you anywhere.” 

“Oh my god. Do I have to tell you that you’re perfect each day?”

“You can try, I’m pretty sure it won’t work.” She joked. Rey looked at her with an expression of determination on her face. 

“Is that a challenge?” 

“I don’t know.” 

Rey shook her head and started commenting on the photos that she was tagged in, still on Kira’s lap, then she put her phone down. “Fuck!” She shouted. It was pretty evident at this point that Rey was drunk, and Kira was heading there. “I’m a fucking idiot.” 

“What?” 

“I was going to demo a song for you I completely fucking forgot.”

“Why don’t you do it now?”

“Because I’m drunk as,” Rey paused for a second, sort of slurring. “I’m drunk as shit. But fuck it.” Rey got up off of Kira’s lap and went to grab a notepad with lyrics on it. 

“Curious.” Kira read. 

“Yeah,” Rey said. 

 

_ I need a drink _

_ Whiskey ain’t my thing _

_ But shit is all good  _

_ I can handle things _

_ Like I wish that you would _

  
  


“I’m sorta struggling on the chorus.” She said, “I was wondering if you could help me with that.”

“Uh, I can try. What were you thinking?” 

“Um, well. The thing is I don’t really fucking know.” 

“Well, okay. So there’s this part where you’re like, ‘I’m just on the floor like a model, been looking through the tags and all the photos, but don’t you worry I can handle it.’ so first I would repeat the don’t you worry I can handle it part twice.” They sort of sang it in a drunken matter together, and then the suggestions resumed. “This song sounds like a sort of sexual song right, one where you’re telling your ex or whatever what they missed. So it should be about that.” Rey nodded. 

“What about something like, if you let him touch you, the way I used to. Or some shit like that.” 

“That sounds good. Yeah. Do that.” Rey nodded and started scribbling down lyrics and notes. “Fuck. Thanks. That helps a lot.” 

“No problem.” Kira was sort of wishing that Rey would sit on her again, but she wouldn’t dare say that aloud. 


End file.
